Visit to the Dentist
by NightShade
Summary: The Gundam boys take a trip to...well read the title * yaoi *


Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters  
  
I went to the dentist today and while in the chair, I was trying to think of some things that would help distract me from the pain (YES I WAS IN GREAT PAIN!!) and I thought "wouldn't it be funny if the 5 Gundam boys were here." Unfortunately, the thought didn't help me forget the pain but it did give me a good idea for a story...but don't expect this to be very good, its my first try at a humor story...and plus I'm still pretty floozy from the gas they gave me at the dentists.  
  


Visit to the Dentist  
  


We see our fave five guys pile out of a car parked in the parking lot to the dentist office and start heading to the office door.   
"Do we reeeeeeaally have to?"  
  
"Yes Duo, just because we are fighting a war to save the colonies, it doesn't mean that we can forget about dental hygiene." Quatre stated. All others give him a look with the famous anime sweatdrops." What'd I say?"   
  
They continue walking, Duo looking a bit nervous," You know, I think I left my....um.....my hair tie thingy in the car, I'll just get it and be right back..."  
  
He took off quickly to the car. Too bad his oh-so-clever plan was ruined when a hand clamped on to his braid and yanked him back, hard." ACK"  
  
"Duo, your hair tie is at the end of your hair holding you braid together" Heero said in his matter-of-fact tone and gave the braid another hard tug.  
  
"Owww!!, did I say my hair tie, I meant my.......GUN! Yeah that's it, so if you would just let go of my hair Heero I'll be right ba-OWWWW!"  
  
" Maxwell, why would you want your gun anyway, don't tell me you afraid of the dentist, though your such a weakling I wouldn't be surprised."  
  
"It's not that I'm scared Wufei! It's just that, you know we might get attacked by...OZ soldiers then we would have to fight, and, and...." jumps into Heeros arms and whines "HEEEEEEERO! Wufei is being mean to me!" Heero glares at Wufei.  
  
"Hmph, weakling."  
  
The boys once again continue walking, again, and this time actually make it to the door, Heero, of course, is holding onto Duo's braid and is pulling/dragging him towards the door, ignoring the protests.  
  
"Welcome boys," the over-perky desk lady person ( A.N. if you've been to the dentist you know the kind of person I'm talking about) said when she noticed them" if you'll just take a seat for a moment I'll tell the doctors you're here" she leaves.  
  
Duo immediately starts gagging, "Duo, what's wrong!" Quatre leaping off Trowa's lap and heads toward his friend.  
  
"I" gasp,"can't" gasp, "breathe!!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I believe he is referring to the smell of the office." Trowa explained, a bid ticked at Duo for getting Quatre off his lap.( A.N. has anyone noticed that dentist office smell, of course you have, isn't it sickening)  
  
"Oh, well, Duo don't worry, you'll get used to it." Quatre reassured him before returning to Trowa's lap, who gave a small smile.(they are sooo cute ^_^)  
  
"Weakling" someone whispered, guess who.  
  
"Well boys the..." she stared at Quatre and Trowa,( whose lap was still being occupied by Quatre, awwww), " um, there were extra chairs you know."  
  
"Yeah, we know" Trowa glared, Quatre smiled innocently.  
  
Due to the glare by Trowa she left it at that. " Yes..well the doctors will see you now, if you will follow me, I'll show you to your rooms." ( A.N. yes they have appointments at the exact same time, and yes there are over 5 dentist at this place, so there ;P  
  
As they walked down the hall the smell grew worse and Duo started gagging once more, but one look from Heere, who by the way still had a hold of his braid, shut him up.  
  
"Quatre?" she looked at the boys.  
  
"Yes?" the blonde stepped forward.  
  
"Your room will be here" she motioned with her hand.  
  
"Thank you" he smiled at her and walked into the room.  
  
"Gosh, isn't he a cutie, you know if I were a few years younger I'd..." she stopped mid-sentence due to the killer glare Trowa was giving her." Um... r-r-right, lets move on, hehe"  
  
"Next is Trowa, which one of you is Trowa?"  
  
Trowa stepped forward, a glare still on his face," I am."  
  
"Um ok, your room is here."  
  
".............."  
  
"If you'll just step in..."  
  
".............."  
  
"P-please..." Finally, Trowa stepped into the room.  
  
"Right, ^_^* lets continue shall we?"  
  
"Heero, your room is next, if you'll please step in." He glanced toward Duo, who was looking for any means of escape. He leaned over and whispered something in his ear, which got two reactions from Duo. First Duo's eyes were filled with panic and his mouth open in fear, then his eyes filled with mischief and anticipation, and a silly grin spread on his face.  
  
"I'm going to hold you to that promise Heero."  
  
"I hope so." With a sly grin on his face (scary) he entered his room.  
  
"Maxwell, now that Yuy is gone you better not give me any..." wufei turned and saw Duo literally skipping down the hall to the next room,"..trouble." He quietly followed Duo and the desk lady,(I'm tired of calling her that, her name is now...Jane)  
  
"Now Duo this is your room, if you will please wait there in the seat."  
  
"Ok desk la...I mean Jane." He skipped into the room and sat in the chair, all the while singing softly 'Hit me baby one more time' ( by Britney Spears), of course thinking of Heero.  
  
Wufei and Jane sweatdrop, but continue down the hall.   
  
"Now Wufei this is you room across the hall, and look, here is your doctor now, this is Miss Johnson."  
" Hello Wufei, it's nice to meet you." she offered her hand, but he just stood there, mouth open.  
  
"But your a..a.."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A WOMAN!!!!!!"  
  
-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
1 Hour and 15 min. later (It actually took me this long one time for just a checkup)  
  
Duo, sitting in the waiting room still humming the song, is waiting for the other pilots to come out...and for once he is actually being patient!! (be afraid, be very afraid). Wufei suddenly comes through the hallway with a scowl on his face and heads toward the door.  
  
"Hey Wu-man, so how'd it go?"  
  
Wufei just glares at him for a few moments, which makes Duo eep, then walks/stomps out the office door.  
  
"What happened to him, does he have a cavity or somethin'?" he asked Miss Johnson, who had just stepped out of the hallway.  
  
"I wouldn't know, he wouldn't open his mouth, he just kept calling me ' woman' and mumbled something about injustice."  
  
He started giggling but then saw Heero come out," Heero!" he jumped/leaped over to him,"so what happened?"  
  
"Mission accomplished"  
  
o_O "what?"  
  
"Huh, oh" he blushed slightly," I mean no cavities"  
  
"That's great Heero, and by the way, I didn't sneak out so I hope you keep your promise when we get back to Quatre's."  
  
Heero just gave Duo a smile then went to sit down.   
  
"Hey, I wonder why Quatre and Trowa and taking so long?"  
  
"Um excuse me..." Duo turned around and saw Jane standing near the hallway, with a deep blush on her face," I don't mean to disturb you, but when I went to Quatre's room to tell him that he could leave, I found your friend, what's his name, oh yes Trowa in there and...um...they were in a situation which I didn't think I should disturb..." her face suddenly became a shade darker," but it has been ten minutes and I was...I was wondering if you could...ifyoucouldgointhereandtellthemtostopmakingoutandleave?" she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Duo giggled and headed towards Quatre's room, "Don't worry Miss., I'll tell them for ya,"  
  
The next thing Jane heard was a door slamming open and Duo yelling" HEY QUATRE, TROWA, THE NICE NURSE LADY ASKED ME TO ASK YOU TWO TO STOP NECKING IN HERE, YOU'RE HOLDING UP CUSTOMERS!!" followed by a fit of laughter.  
  
"DUO!!!" (that would be Trowa and Quatre)  
  
Duo came running out the hallway and out the door still laughing, followed closely by a flushed Trowa, who had an evil gleam in his eyes. " HEERO, HELP, HES GONNA KILL MEEEEEEE!!!" Heero sighed loudly and calmly walked out the door.  
  
Quatre slowly came out of his room and up to the front desk, with a blush almost as deep as Jane's," Um, how much do we owe you?" He suddenly found the floor very interesting.  
  
"You know what, um, before we talk about the price, maybe you should go help your friend first..."  
  
"Huh?" He looked out the window and saw Duo on the floor being strangled by Trowa, Heero watching with slight interest, and Wufei watching with much interest. "Yeah, maybe you're right, excuse me."  
  
Jane let out a deep sigh, it had been a very difficult hour and 15 minutes.   
  
  
  
God, did I actually write this, I know it's bad, but you know what, too bad, it's your fault for reading it, afterall I warned you before, ^_~ just kidding. And by the way, no I don't like Britney Spears I just thought the song would fit in this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
